


If You Get Lost You Can Always Be Found

by SLD24



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Coming Out, Drinking, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Zayn, I'm going to forget to tag something, Infidelity, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Niall Horan - Freeform, Size Difference, Sub!Louis, Top Harry, Zayn Malik - Freeform, and cute as hell, he's a fox, he's a raccoon, smut here and there, this was going to be titled foxy but I said no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:17:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLD24/pseuds/SLD24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild hybrids are supposed to live in the woods but Harry can't help himself from bringing one into his home and possibly falling in love.</p><p>or</p><p>Louis is a fox hybrid and that is all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of all this is obviously a made up world that I'm probably going to do a shit job at explaining in the story so I'll give a quick synopsis. 
> 
> Wild hybrids (wolves, foxes, raccoons, bunnies are the ones in this story) live in the wild. Duh. So they all have their own packs and don't interact with humans and humans don't really interact with them. Except hunters do hunt the hybrids for the fur on their tails which is morbid but it happens. Anyway, the society as a whole is trying to legalize housing hybrids of all kinds (wild and domestic. So cat and dog hybrids exist but are still living in the wild) So the government is trying to allow legal hybrid housing and illegalize hunting. It'll be discussed later in the story. I think that's all. If you have questions please ask so I can clear up any confusion. 
> 
> Now the first chapter is basically all of their childhood but it's important and mind you it's very cute. I hope you enjoy!

"We met it seems, such a short time ago. You looked at me, needing me so. Yet from your sadness, our happiness grew. Then I found out, I need you, too. I remember how we used to play. I recall those rainy days, the fires glowed, that kept us warm. And now I find, we're both alone. Goodbye may seem forever, farewell is like the end. But in my heart's a memory, and there you'll always be." -The Fox and The Hound 

~

A never-ending mixture of green and brown flew through his vision as he bounced in his mother's arms. Her hands were squeezing onto his small body at bone-crushing strength. Everything was happening too quickly for him to process as he swore he was just sleeping a few minutes ago. Now he was swaddled into his mother's arms as she ran through the forest. Loud and low voices hollered behind them but his head was tucked away from whatever chased after them. His mother's heart was fast and loud against his ear. Normally her heart beat was soft and soothing but nothing about the situation leaned towards that direction. 

"Momma?" Louis managed to turn his head upwards. Her mouth was open to catch air as her nose twitched at the surrounding scents. She could smell berries from miles away-he swore to it. She always knew where to go and where to avoid. His nose didn't work like that. Even the strongest of smells didn't register with him. His mother tried teaching him scent territories and hunting using his scent but he couldn't smell anything. A late bloomer, that's what she called him. The runt and a late-bloomer. 

She shushed him with a careful whisper and tucked his head back down against her chest. Something chased them but Louis didn't know what. They were shouting words that Louis didn't even know and dogs were barking. He didn't like the feeling of being chased. He didn't like not knowing what would happen. Where was his mother taking them anyway? 

"Momma?" Louis tried again and reached up pawing her face with his tiny hand. 

"Shush, darling," she panted. He watched as she turned her head to glance backwards. The terrified look in her eyes grew before she took off even faster than before. He could never keep up with her in races through the fields. His legs were entirely too tiny. 

Louis scrambled in her arms to peak over her shoulder but she wouldn't allow it; her grip was too tight. The longer she ran the more fear instilled itself inside of him. Every crack of a branch under her foot startled him. He didn't like being confused. He didn't like being unaware. 

The voices and barking got louder until his mother stopped. The noises continued to grow which made the next thirty-seconds absolutely terrifying Louis looked up as she kneeled down, tucking him securely into a hole at the bottom of a tree. 

"Momma where-" He tried to crawl back out but she pushed him back in with a small nudge. 

"Stay here, I'll be back okay?" She whispered and petted her hand over his soft-brown hair. "Be very quiet for me." She caressed his tail next then leaned forward to kiss his forehead. 

"Why can't I-"

"Shh." She danced her fingers over his arms and cupped his face. Why did her eyes look so sad? "I love you very much and you're very strong. You're a very strong boy Louis." She kissed his forehead again then pulled away. He sat up to watch as she hesitated to pull away. His mouth opened to speak but she took off running into the woods. Her bright orange tail danced behind her until it disappeared among the density of the trees. 

The voices and barking got louder so Louis pushed himself further into the tree. The darkness swallowed him up so he kept an eye on the light coming from the entrance. 

"What is it boy?" The deep voice was close. Louis scrambled back but the interior of the tree stopped him. His tiny claws dug into the inner bark in case something were to grab him. 

He may not be able to smell but he could hear quite well. One of the dogs-if there were multiple-was sniffing. He could here its nose doing that a scrunching thing. The dog howled and Louis jumped out of his skin. Every hair on his body raised as his stomach dropped. The howl echoed through the woods causing birds to ascend higher to the canopies. Louis could hear their wings flapping in a hurry to escape. 

The leaves crunched from all around but they never got closer, only further away. Louis sat frozen inside of the tree expecting to be yanked out. Once he heard the voice he knew they had been being chased by hunters. The realization didn't occur to him while they were running because he was too scared. However, being so close and hearing the voices actually speak made him understand. They wanted to kill him. They wanted to kill his mother. That's what hunters do. They kill hybrids. They want our fur is what his mother told him. The orange fur on their tails was worth a lot and acted as fashionable coats for humans. 

Louis didn't understand why his mother left him alone. They could've both fit into the tree. She could be holding him, telling him it's alright. Who was going to tell him it was alright?

The sound didn't come with a warning. It wasn't loud but to Louis it was. It echoed and sent more birds flying. The dogs quit barking and the men hollered. He didn't understand what it meant. The sound wasn't familiar. It was quick and sudden. 

He stared at the hole in the tree waiting for his mother's return. The leaves just outside toppled from the afternoon breeze as the sun began to set. Soon the entrance blended in with the darkness until he was surrounded by it. 

She would be back soon. She would be back with fish and berries. They would practice counting using the stars. He could count to a hundred now. His mother said he was very smart for being able to do that. Smarter than all the other boys and girls. 

His friends always teased him about everything. They laughed because he was small and they laughed because he couldn't smell. His friend, Oliver, even pushed him down a hill once. He doesn't remember why but everyone found it funny so he laughed with them. One time they were playing tag and Christopher tagged him right in the face. It really hurt his eye. He could see the shadowed area around his eye when he looked in the reflection of the water. His mother said he wasn't allowed to play with them anymore. She said he was too pure and too smart for them. He didn't listen. They were his friends. 

Louis started to miss everyone. He was used to being in a pack. All hybrids travel in packs because it's safer. He was used to hearing everyone whispering just before bed time. He was used to the presence of others but not now. Now he was surrounded by a big tree and a never-ending darkness. 

He pulled himself into a ball on the floor and tried to get comfortable. He made sure to keep away from the entrance as he didn't know what was around him. Wolves and raccoons live in the woods, too. The wolves are the scariest. They steal foxes and try to kill them. Wolves and hunters would make excellent friends. 

A soft chirp from a cricket filled the silence as Louis stared at the dark hole in the tree. His eyes adjusted so he could make out the ground and the leaves that scattered themselves around. Everything was untouched and simple. It was endearing yet somehow terrifying. The cricket stopped chirping at some point or Louis zoned it out. Even his own thoughts were quieting down as sleep was crawling closer to him. The sun had set a long while ago-or so it seemed-which meant it was past his bed time. 

The interior of the tree insulated itself enough to keep him kind of warm. It was the beginning of fall but foxes don't get cold unless it's snowing a lot. He still used his tail has a blanket, cuddling with it closely. The soft fur brushing against his face. His fingers twirled around the orange strands until he surrendered to sleep. His mother would be back in the morning. 

~

"Mr. Fox?" A soft poke inverted Louis' cheek over and over again until his eyes opened. "Woah!" A voice squeaked and Louis widened his eyes even more. He swiveled his head around looking for the source of the voice only to see a little boy crouching down at the entrance of the tree. "You've been sleeping an awfully long time." The boy grinned but it was kind of lop-sided. His eyes were as green as the leaves in spring and his hair curled off at the ends in a shaggy-dark-brown mess. 

Louis pushed himself back further into the tree and hissed, baring his little teeth. His fangs haven't grown out yet but he could still bite if he needed to. 

"Woah! You have such pointy teeth!" The boy crawled closer and Louis held out his hand trying to stop him. Before he knew it the boy's hand were pulling on Louis' mouth to get a closer look at his sharp teeth. "My teeth are boring and flat, look." He smiled extra wide and Louis nodded. His hands shaky with fear from being so close to a human. A small human but still. "And your eyes are super blue!" The boy talked more in exclamations which made everything he said sound exciting. The boy pulled up on Louis' eyelids to reveal more of Louis' eye.

"Ouch that 'urts." Louis swatted his hand away then rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands. 

"Why are you in this tree?" The boy sat down on his bum then looked all around. "It's dark and boring."

"I'm waiting for my mom." Louis glared at the boy hoping he got the hint to get out. He can't be in here with him. His mother won't be able to catch Louis' scent. 

"Oh." The boy looked back at the entrance over his shoulder then crawled backwards. Louis wiggled his nose trying to get the boy's scent for practice but he got nothing. "Aren't you coming out here?"

"No." Louis crossed his arms and the boy kneeled back down. "Go away I'm waiting for my mom to take me home."

"Well, where'd she go?" The boy tilted his head. Louis stared at him a while longer trying to access his plan. He didn't look like he was going to kill Louis, but he sure did ask a lot of questions. However, his mother said to never trust of human so he won't. "One time my mom forgot me at a grocery store," the boy began talking after Louis didn't respond. 

"What's that?" Louis narrowed his eyebrows. Grocery? What does that even mean?

"That's all kind of food there." The boy stood up and Louis tilted his head. He eased his way closer to the entrance to poke his head out. "See!" The boy held up a bag of tiny colorful circles. Berries maybe? "Do you want some?" The boy walked back over and plopped down at the entrance, again. 

"What are they?" Louis looked around to make sure no hunters were surrounding him. He sat criss-cross in front of the boy who was shoving a handful of the colorful circles into his mouth.

"Frusjdi Lopjsgs." Louis tilted his head, once again so the boy held up one finger telling him to wait. "Fruit Loops," he pronounced after he finished chewing. "I don't have any milk but they're just as good without it." He held he bag out to Louis. 

He eyed up the bag and figured he should eat something. He isn't very good at scavenging and he doesn't have any intentions on hunting for fish or insects. He took one green loop from the bag and popped it into his mouth. It was crunchy and dry but had somewhat of a sweet tint of taste to it. 

"Take more." The boy wiggled the bag so Louis took a handful, shoving them all into his mouth like the boy had done earlier. "They're my favorite." He took another handful for himself. Louis wiped his hands onto his legs then curled his knees up to his chest. 

It was nice out to be Fall. The wind wasn't blowing and the sun was high in the sky heating up the surface. Louis looked around before his focus fell back onto the boy. 

"I'm Harry." The boy said his name as he closed up the bag of Fruit Loops. "What's your name?" He stood up and walked or rather pranced over to his bigger red bag. 

"Louis." He pushed himself up to his feet. His tail swooped around so he grabbed it to fluff it out a bit. 

"Wow!" Harry nearly tackled Louis onto the ground. His hands started touching all over Louis' tail like it was the coolest thing in the world. "I want a tail. It's so fluffy kind of like Dusty."

"Whose that?" Louis asked as a smile slowly tried making its way onto his face. Harry was so amused by everything Louis did. 

"He's my cat."

"You keep a cat?" Louis raised his eyebrow. "A real cat hybrid li-"

"No no." Harry shook his head. "He's just a cat. No arms or legs or head like yours." Louis got a terrifying image in his head of what this so-called cat looked like. No limbs? How odd. 

"That's weird." Louis' tail relaxed as Harry petted it. 

"I'll show you if you want. He's kind of mean." Harry stopped petting Louis' tail to walk over to his red bag. He got the bag onto his back and nearly fell over from loss of balance. "Come on." 

"Where are we going?" Louis looked back at the tree then at Harry. He could find it again. He'll just track his steps backwards, besides, Harry was more fun than his other friends. 

"My house. It's not far. Want to race?"

"How do I know where to stop?" Louis asked as that seemed like an unfair advantage on his part. It's not like he was fast anyway. 

"Oh." Harry stopped to think then turned around. "We can play tag so I'll run and you be it." Louis nodded as he's never allowed to be it when he plays with his friends. They always liked chasing him into the water or bee hives. 

"Okay. I'm it." Louis smiled for the first time and Harry nodded before taking off. 

"Betcha can't catch me!" Harry yelled and Louis started to chase after him. He hopped over logs and dodged trees keeping the bright red bag in his sight. Harry kept getting closer until he was hot on his heels. 

"I got you!" Louis laughed and tagged Harry on the shoulder. He smiled so wide his face hurt as he's never won before. "I won! I won!" He jumped up and down before he was slammed into the ground. He widened his eyes and Harry was on top of him laughing. "Get off of me," Louis pouted but Harry kept laughing.

"We're wrestling, silly." Harry swatted at Louis' hands and Louis got the purpose of the game. He tried kicking Harry off until they both got tired from laughing and moving so much. 

"You're really fast." Harry brushed his shirt off and Louis brushed at his own skin. The make-shift shorts he had on we're filthy but they did the job. Harry was in a nice long sleeve and shorts with tennis shoes. 

"Thanks." Louis smiled. 

"Harry!?" Louis widened his eyes and his ears fell flat. The voice echoed through the trees and he hid behind Harry. 

"It's just my baby sitter." Harry huffed and turned around to face Louis. "I'm supposed to be in the bathroom but I snuck out the window to do some adventuring." The voice called Harry's name again. "We should probably go back now, come on." Harry held his hand out to Louis. He looked at his clean nails and smooth skin before stepping back. 

"I gotta stay here." Louis frowned. He didn't really want to see this strange Dusty cat and he didn't know what a baby sitter was. 

"Oh." Harry looked genuinely hurt. "Okay I'll come back tomorrow and we can play hide n seek. I bet you're good at that, too." Harry smiled then raised his hand to say goodbye. Louis waved back and watched as Harry disappeared. 

~  
"Harry!" Macy flung herself off of the deck and towards Harry. She grabbed him up into her arms and hugged him close. "Why on Earth are you out in the woods? Are you hurt? Did you eat anything you shouldn't have?" 

Harry shook his head and leaned away from her touch. His last babysitter, Jordan, quit because he would always run away into the woods. Macy just started yesterday. She was fun and kept him entertained yesterday but he got bored today and decided to adventure. 

"I was with my friend, Louis." He explained as she walked inside. She sat him on the counter then removed his book bag. 

"Oh really?" Macy raised her eyebrow as she got a wet rag to clean up his hands and legs. "How was he?"

"Very shy but I made him laugh. He's a fox hybrid and he's really pretty. He's got these big blue eyes. You have to see them. And his teeth are super sharp. He's also got this big orange bushy tail that's even softer than Dusty's."

"That's really cool." Macy smiled then set him down on the floor. Harry swung his book bag up onto the counter then wondered into the living room just as Macy started talking again. She followed him and sat down beside him on the couch. "But you can't run off like that again okay? The woods are dangerous."

"Louis could defend me. He's really fast and had claws, too." Harry explained trying to pet Dusty but the cat only hissed. 

"I'm sure." Macy smiled and patted the top of his head. "Do you want grilled cheese for lunch?" 

"Yes, please." Harry nodded then laid down on his stomach when she got up. He faced Dusty and pouted. "You need to cooperate tomorrow because I'm taking you to see Louis. He doesn't understand what you look like okay? So you gotta be nice for him." Harry patted the cat's head only to be swatted at. Harry stuck his tongue out then turned the TV on. 

~

Harry propped his book bag on the kitchen chair and walked to the pantry. He grabbed the box of Fruit Loops and tucked the entire thing into his bag. Now it was time to get Dusty. 

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Anne, his mother, asked as she was brewing her coffee. She doesn't work on Sunday's so Macy won't be here for him to fool. 

"Going outside." He said looking in the fridge for a piece of turkey. Dusty likes turkey. He opened the draw and ripped a small piece off. 

"Why do you need turkey?" She asked and closed the fridge for him since he didn't. 

"Dusty is gonna come outside with me." He walked over to the living room and held out the piece. Dusty wiggled his nose then stood up starting to follow Harry as he walked towards his bag. Anne watched over the brim of her mug as Harry attempted to pick Dusty up. Harry managed to get his arms around him and ignored the meowing as he started to shove him into his bag. 

"Harry!" Anne widened her eyes and set her mug down. She took Dusty from his arms and let him run far away. 

"He's gotta come." Harry pouted and turned around trying to see where Dusty went. 

"And why is that?" Anne raised an eyebrow. "And why do you need the whole box of Fruit Loops?"

"For Louis." Harry explained. "He likes Fruit Loops and wants to see Dusty."

"Ah." Anne nodded and kneeled down in front of Harry. "Can I meet this Louis character?" She brushed his hair off of his forehead. 

"Maybe. He's really shy." Harry shrugged then zipped his bag up. "I can ask him today." 

"Why don't you play with Niall? He rides your bus and lives right across the street."

"I already told Louis I would hang out." Harry put the bag onto his back and looked at his mom. 

"Well you aren't going into the woods alone. Macy said you ran off again. You can't keep doing that, it's very dangerous." Anne frowned and picked up her mug again. "I'll call Mrs. Maura and see if Niall wants to hang out." 

Harry narrowed his eyebrows and gripped his hands around the straps of his bag. 

"I don't want to play with Niall. I told Louis that-"

"I'm sure Louis will stop by soon to play." Anne smiled. 

"He doesn't know where I live." Harry took a deep breath trying not to get angry but he was already mad. 

Anne sighed and kneeled down caressing Harry's face. He turned his head away and glanced at the back door. 

"Sweetie..." Anne frowned. Harry looked back to her then ducked past her. He swung the back door open then sprinted off of the deck to the woods. "Harry!" Anne chased after him snatching him up in her arms. 

"Louis!" Harry screamed and kicked his feet starting to cry. "Louis!" 

~

Louis perked his head up when he heard is name. He heard it again and crawled out from under the tree. It sounded like Harry. His ears twitched as they tried finding the source of the shouting. 

His name was only called twice but he caught wind of his name to know it was coming from straight ahead. That's the way Harry and him had chased each other. He continued walking, making sure to stay straight before he saw this big box looking thing. He gulped and stood behind a tree, peaking around the trunk to get a better look. It was huge. Almost taller than the trees and there were more of them to the left and right. His eyes wondered around before they landed on the red bag. Harry's bag. Something must have happened. 

Louis got onto his stomach and began to army crawl towards the bag. It was quiet all around so when he reached the bag he grabbed it then ran back to the woods. The bag wasn't very heavy so he put it onto his back like Harry did yesterday. He didn't have to run back to his tree but he did anyway. His mother could come back any day.

Louis looked at the bag trying to figure out how Harry has opened it. He shook it a few times hearing something rattle. There was a metal looking thing so Louis pulled it out but soon realized he needed to pull it up. The bag slowly opened and Louis widened his eyes in amazement. 

"Wow." He reached into the bag and grabbed the red box that had a bird on it. He tilted his head as more stuff was on the box but he didn't know what it said. He recognized the colorful circle on the front as Fruit Loops though. It took him a few minutes but soon he was eating handfuls of Fruit Loops. They were very good and sweet and helped erase his hunger since he hasn't anything in a while. His mother would like them. 

He started to feel full after a couple of handfuls so he set the box outside. The bag also had a few other things in it. There was a cloth thing that was kind of round with a hole on the bottom. A hard square thing with flimsy pieces in the middle, splattered with black. And a chain with a circle on it. 

Louis set the items out and crossed his arms. He wished Harry was here to tell him what all this did. How come Harry didn't come hang out with him? He knows he heard his voice calling out to him but he was too scared to go back again. 

~

Harry slid off of his bed then tip-toed to his dresser. He dressed himself up all nice and warm as he knew it would be cold outside. The green jacket would fit Louis so he gathered that up along with some socks and gloves. He snuck down the steps then got the flashlight from under the sink. The back door opened with a squawk but no one heard it except Harry. He slid it close again then ran through his backyard to the woods. He couldn't find his book bag but he had a feeling Louis may have gotten to it. 

"Louis?" He whispered shining his light around. It was quite hard to see at night but he knew the tree Louis stays out was straight back from his house. "Louis?" He said a bit louder. A stick cracked behind him and he spun around shining the light in that direction. The silhouettes of trees all stared back at him so he turned back around. 

He continued his hike until he knew he was lost. He couldn't see the lights from the houses anymore so he stopped to look around hoping to recognize something. All the trees looked the same. Everything looked exactly the same. 

"Louis?" He tried one more time hoping his friend would hear him. The silent night stayed silent so he started to walk back in the direction he came from. He yawned and stopped to sit down on a log. Adventuring was hard, especially at night. He wasn't scared but he didn't know where he was. Louis was out here somewhere though which made him feel better. If Louis can do it then so can Harry. 

~ 

Louis frowned when he stopped hearing his name. Harry was out here but he kept moving so Louis couldn't find him right away. This would be so much easier if Louis had a sense of smell. 

A small beam of light appeared from the darkness causing Louis to freeze. Where was that coming from? He scurried behind a tree then looked around it but still saw the light. 

His ears flew up as a scream pierced the silence. Louis shuttered and stood up running towards the noise as he recognized Harry's voice. 

"Harry?!" Louis widened his eyes as Harry laid on the ground kicking his feet. Louis panicked then saw the snake as its teeth latched onto Harry's little leg. 

"Get off of him!" Louis hissed and stepped on the snack then grabbed it's head tanking it off. It hissed and slighted around so Louis threw it as far as he could. 

"Ow!" Harry cried loudly and Louis looked down as his leg was bleeding. Harry screamed while he cried which made Louis even more panicky. The wolves could here him. 

"Please be quiet," Louis whispered and kneeled down. He pushed Harry's pants away and examined the bites. From what he saw the snake wasn't poisonous but he wasn't sure. 

One time he got bitten by a poisonous snake and his mother sucked the venom right out. He gulped and bent over putting his mouth on Harry's leg. His blood didn't taste very good but he didn't want Harry dying. 

"What are you doing?" Harry whimpered and Louis looked up at him. 

"I have to get the poison out." Louis wiped his mouth then went back down sucking on the bite marks. He didn't taste anything but blood so he stopped. "I think I got it all." He painted. 

"It hurts." Harry sniffled.

"We have to wrap it up now." Louis tried to remember what his mother did for him. She got a cloth and tied it nice and tight around his bite marks. 

Louis managed to gather up Harry's stuff and the light stick thing. He let Harry hold the light stick as they shuffled their way back to Louis' tree. Harry had to hop on one foot but he had a louis for support. 

Wrapping Harry's leg was a hassle because all he had was a green jacket that was supposedly for him. 

"I'm not cold." Louis explained as Harry sat up against the inside of the tree. The light stick-or flashlight as Harry called it-was set outside of the entrance shining inwards. 

"It is cold outside though." Harry sniffled. He reached forward and tossed the round cloth thing at Louis. "It'll keep your ears warm."

Louis raised his eyebrow and picked it up. He rubbed it against his ears but Harry laughed at him. 

"No silly. It goes over you ears." He explained but Louis still didn't understand. He crawled over and sat next to Harry so he could put it into his head. "It's a hat." Harry told him. Louis touched the fabric and smiled softly as he liked how soft it was on his head. 

"I like it." Louis smiled then turned his head to look at Harry. His cheeks were stained with dry tears so Louis reached up trying to get them off. "Are you cold?" Louis frowned as he could feel it on Harry's skin. 

"Yeah." Harry nodded and crossed his arms over his chest to keep warm. Louis pouted and scooted closer trying to share his warmth. "Are you always warm?" Harry giggled. Louis nodded and widened his eyes when Harry put his head on his shoulder. Louis glanced over careful not to move his head. He smiled softly then leaned his head back, closing his eyes. 

~

"Harry?!"

"Harry!?" 

Louis fluttered his eyes open then let out a loud yawn getting a mouthful of Harry's hair. He was all snuggled into Louis trying to get as warm as possible. 

"Harry!?" 

Louis looked down at Harry and gently nudged him awake. He watched as the boy's green eyes came into view. 

"Someone is calling your name." Louis scooted away and helped Harry to sit up. 

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked around. 

"That wasn't a very comfortable bed." He smiled and Louis shrugged. 

"Harry!?" 

Harry looked towards the entrance then frowned. Louis watched Harry. 

"Who is it?"

"It's my mom. I gotta go." Harry slouched down and gathered up all of his things into his book bag. "You can keep the hat it looks cute on you." Harry grinned and limped out of the tree. Louis followed then helped Harry get the book bag onto his back. 

"Harry!?" 

Louis turned around but didn't see where the voice was coming from yet. It was getting closer though. 

"Are you going to come back tomorrow?" Louis asked and picked at his dirty finger nails. He wished they were clean like Harry's. 

"Yeah, I promise. I'll probably get in a trouble with my mom though." Harry huffed but shrugged. 

"Oh." Louis stepped back when the voice got louder. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You don't want to meet my mom?" Harry frowned but Louis was already scurrying back into the tree. 

~

Harry stared out the window and watched as the rain fell down hard. He was perched on the window seat with a blanket and chocolate milk. 

His mother said he was punished from playing outside for a whole week because he missed school on Monday. It was also to do to with the fact he ran away to play with Louis but Harry didn't see the fault in that. He hasn't seen Louis in four whole days. 

"Harry?" Anne frowned and sat down beside him. 

Harry just stared out into the woods hoping to see Louis appear. What was he doing out there all by himself? Why didn't he want to come inside?

"Sweetie?" Anne touched his arm and he glanced at her. "You've been quiet all week."

"You won't let me see Louis." He mumbled then sipped his chocolate milk through his straw.

"Darling, Louis isn't real." Harry narrowed his eyebrows and looked up at her. 

"Is too."

"Come up here." She eased him up into her lap. "My sweet sweet baby boy," she cooed brushing her hand over his hair. "I talked to your teacher today. She said you had to draw one of your friends and-"

"I drew Louis." He kept his gaze out the window. 

"Yes, I know but Louis isn't really a person," she tried explaining. "I know you don't understand why your father isn't back but I think this Louis character is your minds little way of making sense of it all."

"I don't know what that means." Harry crossed his arms. His father disappeared a year ago. Well, he saw him laying in this bed thing with his eyes closed and his mom was crying but Harry didn't really know what that meant. His mom just said daddy was gone forever.

"I know." Anne kissed the top of his head. "Can I meet Louis tomorrow?" She asked and Harry lit up. 

"Really?! I can go see him!?" Harry smiled and stood up knocking the chocolate milk onto the floor. 

"Yes but I want to meet him okay?" She sighed and stood up to fetch a paper towel. 

"Oh he'll be so excited to see me." Harry pressed his forehead to the window and gazed outside into the woods. 

~

After school Harry sprinted home from the bus stop. Macy yelled at him to be careful as she speed walked behind him to catch up. 

"Louis is going to be so excited to see me!" Harry threw his book bag down and dashed to the back door. 

"Your mom said you had to do homework before she got home from work." Macy picked up his book bag, setting it onto the table. Harry shrugged and stood at the back door. Louis would be so so happy. He's probably been lonely out there but there's other hybrids out there he could've made friends with. Louis is sweet why wouldn't anyone like him?

"Fine." Harry plopped down at the dining table and watched Macy get out his books. He didn't like school. It was boring and everyone in class was boring. Louis wasn't though. He was a fox-or part fox at least. He also had really blue eyes that mesmerized Harry so much. That and a tail. None of his classmates had a tail. Louis also laughed with Harry and played with him. He saved his life from a snake. Could any of his classmates do that? No. 

Macy tried getting Harry to work through his homework but he played stupid most of the time. This resulted in Macy working out the problem then Harry playing along like he understood. Therefore, Macy was actually doing the homework for him. 

His mother got home around five which was entirely too late for him. 

"Come on mom we have to go see Louis!" Harry grabbed her hand the minute she walked through the front door. 

"Let me get settled and talk to Macy first." Anne ruffled his hair. He pouted and sat down on the windowsill to stare into the forest. Louis was probably sleeping in his little tree, all bundled up and warm. 

"He's taking me to see him today," Anne spoke softly to Macy in the other room. Harry couldn't help but listen. 

"That'll be good for him. I mean- he'll realize Louis isn't real because you can't see him." 

"I'm just concerned because he isn't making any friends at school. The guidance counselor said imaginary friends are normal for kids who lose a parent but I don't want him growing up with no friends."

"I understand completely Mrs. Anne." 

Harry stood up and grabbed his back pack. Louis is too real. He slipped out the back door then ran into the woods as fast as he could. Louis' tail was poking out from the tree so Harry through himself at him. 

"Louis!" He squealed but received a groan instead. "What's wrong?" Harry scooted back watching Louis curl into a tight ball. His skin was pale and dirty. His tail wrapped up around his body so he couldn't see Louis' face. "Hey it's me Harry." He crawled closer and gently shook Louis' tiny shoulder. The skin wasn't as warm as before which worried him. "Are you sick?" Harry tried tucking Louis' tale down to see his face. 

Louis whined and rolled over so his back was facing Harry. The green-eyed boy looked around before gently shaking Louis' shoulder again. He had a really bad feeling in his stomach. Louis should be excited to see him. 

"Stop that," Louis whimpered. "I'm hungry and thirsty and everything hurts." Harry frowned then looked outside as he heard his mother and Macy yelling for him. 

"Stay here." Harry scurried out of the tree then ran back towards his house. "Mommy! Mommy!" Harry slammed into her legs as she was already in the woods. "Louis' sick we gotta help him. Come on!" He tugged on her hand to get her to follow. 

"Slow down Harry." Macy caught up to them but Harry was too focused on leading them to the tree. His friend was sick. 

"In here." Harry let go of his mom's hand then dove into the tree. "Louis come on my mom can help you." He nudged Louis lightly but he didn't move. "Louissss," Harry whined then managed to get Louis under his armpits. 

"Where are we going?" Louis whispered and Harry glanced at his friend's face. His eyes were half-closed with dark circles, chapped lips, pale skin. 

"My house." Harry tugged on Louis until he got halfway out of the tree. 

"Oh Harry!" Anne exclaimed seeing Louis for the first time. She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him behind her causing Louis to land on the floor with a soft thud. 

"Stop it! You gotta help him. He's my friend." Harry wiggled about as Louis curled into a ball, hiding himself with his tail. 

"Sweetie he's a wild hybrid you can't-"

"I don't care what he is! He's my friend!" Harry yelled with tears in his eyes. Anne frowned then looked at Louis as he was trying to get back to the tree now. 

"It wouldn't hurt to give him some food and water," Macy spoke up. Harry nodded and squeezed his mother's hand. 

~

Louis hadn't eaten or drunk since Harry left him. Four days had gone by and he was exhausted. He didn't even have the energy to fight back when Harry's mom picked him up. It was nice to be held though. To hear a heart beat of a mother. He missed his mother. He missed his friends. He missed food and water. He missed Harry when he wasn't around. 

"What do they like to eat?" Harry's mother whispered to the other girl. He was laying on some sort of long, comfy bed. It was the most comfortable bed in the world. 

"He likes Fruit Loops." Harry sat down next to Louis and started to pick the dirt from his tail. 

Louis zoned out Harry's mother and the other girl as he was trying to figure out what all of this stuff was. There were no trees inside. The dirt was gone. It all felt like a dream. An unknown dream. He was terrified. 

"Harry," Louis croaked. His throat was shot from the lack of water. "Where are we?" 

"My house." Harry was quick to reply. 

"Oh." Louis looked around again trying to find something that resembled a house. In the hybrid packs they all slept under rocks or in caves. Not these houses. It was so big and spacious and busy with things. All of the items were nameless things. 

"Let's have him try to eat this." Harry's mother set down small, shiny, purple balls and water on the wooden square thing. The water was inside of some weird cylinder thing. How was he supposed to drink that?

"Do you like grapes?" Harry picked up a grape and held it to Louis' mouth. 

"Grapes?" Louis narrowed his eyebrows. 

"It's a fruit." Harry poked the grape at Louis' lips. 

"Be gentle, Harry." His mother softly scolded him. Harry sighed but Louis opened his mouth so Harry could fee him anyway. He chewed slowly as he was unsure of the food but he really liked it. He opened his mouth again and Harry popped another grape into his mouth. 

~

It didn't take long for Louis to get used to living with Harry. They fed him and gave him clothes and bathed him. A day turned into a week and a week turned into weeks until it was summer. 

Anne was Harry's mother's name and he was to address her as Mrs. Anne. He doesn't have a father just like Louis. Then the other girl was a babysitter named Macy who took care of them when Mrs. Anne wasn't around. He grew accustom to the human life style.

Water belonged in cups. Shoes went on your feet. The long bed in the living room was actually a couch. There was this thing called a TV that let you watch other people or animals. Louis still had trouble understanding that one. He was still learning though. 

"Louis!" Harry yelled which was something that hadn't changed. He still talks in exclamations. 

"What?" Louis rolled over in his bed careful not to crush Dusty. He understands what a cat is now. All cat, no human. Dusty likes him the best out of the household. Anne and Harry says it's because Louis basically has cat in his blood. 

Harry's bed was on the other side of the room. Louis stretched out his legs and arms letting out a soft yawn. 

"I was waking you up." Louis scrunched up his nose then turned back around. He yanked the blanket over his head counting to five before Harry launched himself on top of him. Dusty hissed then scurried away. "Wake up!" He laughed and pulled on the blankets. Louis smiled and tried to keep under cover but Harry won. He always wins. He's grown a lot taller over the past few weeks. Well Louis was small to begin with but Harry just kept growing. 

"Boys! Please don't jump on the beds!" Mrs. Anne yelled from downstairs. 

"You're gonna get us in trouble." Louis huffed and scooted up. He fluffed his tail a bit then let Harry have his turn at fluffing it. 

"No I'm not." Harry swatted his hand at the door. "And she only yells at me not you."

"She likes me cause I don't do bad things." Louis raised his eyebrow as Harry stood up. Harry started jumping on the bed causing Louis to bounce slightly where he was sitting. 

"Mom! Louis is jumping on the bed!" Harry yelled then leaped off the bed. Louis scurried out of the bed with a smile then chased Harry out of the room and down the steps. 

"Boys please don't rough house in-" Mrs. Anne started to talk but Louis had already tackled Harry onto the ground. They both landed with a loud thud but came up unharmed. Louis shoved on Harry's face trying to stay on top until Harry grabbed his little arms and flipped them over. 

"I win!" Harry laughed and sat on top of Louis. 

"You're going to crush him darling." Mrs. Anne smiled softly down at the two. Louis wiggled around until he managed to get closer enough to bite Harry's wrist. 

"Ouch!" Harry yanked his arm back and rolled off of him. 

"No biting Louis." Mrs. Anne snapped. "Now apologize." 

Louis frowned making his eyes go big and wide. He sat up and scooted closer to Harry. 

"I'm sorry for biting you," he whispered and stared down at his fingers. His fingernails were clean now. 

"It's okay." Harry sniffled then wrapped his arms around Louis to hug him. They've never gotten into a fight before. Best friends don't do that. 

"Now you two go wash up for breakfast." Mrs. Anne shooed them away and they scurried to the bathroom to wash their hands. 

~

Louis stood beside Harry as the other boys all laughed and sang songs. He had a hat over his ears and his tail tucked into his pants. Niall from across the street was having a party for his tenth birthday. It's been a view years but no one except Harry, Mrs. Anne and Macy knew that Louis was a fox hybrid. They don't take him out places unless it's necessary but Harry really wanted Louis to come tonight. He's hung out with Niall a few times before but all the other boys were strangers. 

"Don't burn it, Louis." Harry laughed and pulled the stick back blowing the fire off of Louis' marshmallow. 

"It taste good like that." Louis said holding the stick out so Harry could get the chocolate and Graham crackers on it. 

"You learned that from me." Harry handed Louis the s'more then took the stick from him. Louis quickly grew accustom to sweet food. When he first started to eat it it didn't sit too well but time has passed and he's able to eat it without getting sick now. 

Louis nibbled on the treat as he looked around the circle. Niall was the blonde one with the blue eyes. He recognized him, of course. They introduced all of their names but Louis couldn't keep track. Most of them went to school with Harry and Niall so Louis was kind of the oddball out. 

No one knew that Louis lived with Harry either. He was just a friend of the family who visited a lot. Hybrids aren't meant to be kept in human houses. It's illegal. Especially wild ones. 

They roasted s'mores for a while longer before Niall suggested they play man-hunt in his backyard. 

"What's man-hunt?" Louis tugged on Harry's sleeve and looked up at him. 

"You have to hunt the other team and try to get all their members in your jail."

"Hunt?" Louis frowned and his ears fell down flat under his hat. 

"Like tag kind of." Harry shrugged. "You don't actually hunt anyone."

"Oh. Okay." Louis shifted on his feet then followed Harry as they all got into a line. Niall was a team captain along with some boy named Liam. While in line Louis noticed he was a whole head shorter than everyone else. Harry was the tallest. 

"I'll pick first cause it's my birthday." Niall said and looked down the line. "Harry." Louis watched as Harry stepped forward so he followed. 

"No Louis, you have to be picked." Harry gently nudged Louis back and a few boys laughed. Louis stepped back in line then looked down at his feet feeling very out of place. Liam picked next then Niall again then Liam until Louis was the last boy standing. 

"You're gonna have more players than me." Niall pouted as Liam went to pick Louis. 

"So?" Liam narrowed his eyebrows and motioned Louis over but Louis didn't know whether to walk over or not. Harry wasn't on that team. 

"So you'll be cheating." Niall huffed. "Louis can you sit out this round? You can play next after my team wins." Niall stuck his tongue out at Liam. 

"Um okay." Louis nodded and stepped back. He forced a smile at Niall then tried to look for Harry but couldn't find him as the teams already split up. Louis shuffled over and sat down in one of the chairs by the dwindling fire. The flame was barely visible and barely keeping him warm not that he needed warmth though. 

He'll get to play next round. He poked the fire with a stick as the night passed on. The boys continued shouting and hollering at one another. 

Louis got up and walked further into the yard trying to find Harry to ask if the round was over yet. He turned and a boy smashed into him. 

"Watch out, stupid." He huffed and Louis scurried to his feet. 

"I'm sorry." Louis bowed his head as he didn't mean to run into the boy. Why did he call him stupid? He didn't even say anything. 

"Weird," the boy mumbled under his breath then ran off into the darkness. Louis brushed himself off and walked around more. He saw a few boys running here and there but no Harry.

"Harry?" He called out softly receiving nothing in return. The shouting died down to almost complete silence as he walked around more. He narrowed his eyebrows when he saw something move in one of the bushes. "Harry?" He frowned and got closer. 

"Boo!" About ten boys all jumped out and scared Louis out of his skin. He stumbled back and fell down onto his bum. His heart beating out of his chest as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Everyone was laughing at him. His stomach felt sick as he tried to get to his feet. He tripped over himself causing everyone to laugh harder. Tears started rolling down his face and he took off running. He got to Niall's tree house and climbed to the top shutting himself away. 

He threw his hat off and untucked his tail as he always stroked it whenever he was feeling scared or anxious. He wanted Harry. 

~

"Hey what's going on?" Harry jogged out from his hiding spot to the group of laughing boys. "Did we stop playing?"

"We just scared Louis so bad! He fell over and started crying it was so funny!" Max laughed and Harry narrowed his eyebrows. 

"That's not funny." Harry looked around trying to find Louis. 

"It was. You should've seen it." Max continued. Harry clenched his jaw and walked up to Max shoving him in the chest so he fell over. 

"Is it funny now?" Harry huffed then stormed away. He could hear Louis' sniffling from the tree house. 

Harry climbed up into the tree house and immediately grabbed Louis into a huge his heart breaking as Louis hardly ever cries. 

"They were so mean to me," Louis sniffled and Harry rubbed his back. 

"We don't have to stay. We can watch a movie at home." Harry suggested then wiped at Louis' cheeks to get the tears away. "They're just jealous of you."

"Jealous?" Louis sniffled and tilted his head. 

"Yeah, they wish they were as cool as you. I know I do. I mean you have a tail and ears," Harry smiled widely and Louis reached up to poke his dimples. 

"I guess so." Louis shrugged wiping at his cheeks with the backs of his hands. Harry nodded and messed up Louis' hair a bit before scratching behind his ear. "Stop it." Louis grinned widely and leaned into Harry's touch. 

"We can build a fort in my room." Harry stood up then helped Louis to his feet. He managed to squeeze Louis' tail back into his pants then secured the beanie back onto his head. It was the same hat that he gave Louis when they were little in the tree. 

~

Louis sat down on floor as Harry set up the movie. They told Mrs. Anne that Louis didn't feel well so they came back. She was okay with it. She even help set up the fort. They draped blankets from adjacent chairs that were pushed beside their beds. It took up most of the room but it was cozy and secure. 

"What movie are we watching?" Louis asked as he cuddled under the blankets. He liked Harry's pink blanket because it felt softer and even if he couldn't smell it felt like Harry's. Louis has the matching blue one. 

"Can we watch a scary movie?" Harry looked back over his shoulder. "I know you don't like scary things but it could help you get over your fear."

"Oh. Um- yeah I guess that will be okay." Louis gripped the blanket tighter once Harry turned off the lights. 

"It's just a movie remember that. Nothing can hurt you." Harry crawled under the tent, sitting down beside Louis so their knees were touching. 

Harry forgot to skip through the previews so they decided to open up their snacks so they rustling plastic wouldn't be distracting. 

"Can I have this now?" Louis held up the Fruit by the Foot pack. Harry nodded as he dumped the chocolate Teddy Graham's into a small bowl. Louis opened the pack and held the one end out to Harry for him to unroll. "Do you want some?" Louis asked as he peeled off the paper. 

"I'll eat this end." Harry put the red treat into his mouth and started chewing on it. Louis did the same to the other end. He crumpled up the trash to toss it aside as he ate more of the snack. He glanced up seeing Harry's end getting shorter as was his. He switched his eyes to the TV to catch a glimpse of some scary house so he looked back to Harry. His green eyes staring back at him as he took another bite of the Fruit by the Foot. Louis kept nibbling until his nose poked Harry's. They faced into each other's eyes until Harry darted forward, snatching the last bit of the candy and kissing Louis' lips. 

Louis widened his eyes and froze. It was quick and sudden but Louis couldn't forget about it. Harry had already switched his attention to the TV but Louis couldn't focus on anything except Harry. He swallowed his snack then looked down at his hands feeling his face heat up. Harry kissed him. He wasn't really sure what that meant but he's seen people do it in movies. It's a sign of love. Unless Harry was only trying to get the last bit of the snack and accidentally kissed him. That could very well be the case. 

"Are you watching Lou?" Harry nudged him. He blinked a few times as he had fallen into some sort of a daze. His stomach felt all weird but in a good way. 

"Yeah." He nodded and looked up at the screen but got scared right away. He clutched onto his tail and ducked his head behind his knees to peak over them. A few minutes went by but Louis wasn't really watching the movie. His eyes kept looking over at Harry. He kissed him on an accident right? No one in the movies kisses at ten years old anyway. 

"Scared?" Harry raised an eyebrow and Louis nodded. Although he wasn't watching the movie he wasn't the biggest fan of the dark or the creepy music. Come to think of it he didn't even know what movie they were watching. He just knows Harry may or may not have kissed him on purpose. 

Louis ended up falling asleep in Harry's lap. His face hidden in Harry's stomach so he didn't have to face the TV. Harry even put the hat back over his head to try to cover up the scary music. Being close to Harry was good enough though. He always protected. Always. 

~

Harry wanted to kiss Louis again and again and again. Just soft pecks on those incredibly soft lips. He wanted to kiss Louis whenever he was scared or happy or laughing or crying. He wanted to kiss Louis all the time. 

And he did. 

Louis wasn't expecting it six years later but Harry kissed him and he kissed him hard. 

"I really meant it this time," Harry whispered as he gazed into Louis' crystal blue eyes. His fingers stroking Louis' soft cheek. Every bit of Louis was soft.

"I've been thinking about it for the past six years and I think you meant it the first time, too," Louis teased with a stupid little smirk. Harry rolled his eyes then grabbed Louis' collar to kiss him even harder. The same butterflies. The same goosebumps. The same feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

They spent their nights kissing until one of them fell asleep. Louis' lips would be swollen in the morning but Harry would kiss them anyway. He'd fall asleep and wake up to the taste of Harry. He was sweet and gentle and did this thing with his tongue that drove Louis wild. 

"Whatcha working on?" Louis titled his head as he sat in Harry's bed. Harry was slumped down in his desk chair slaving over homework. 

"Chemistry." Harry grumbled as his pencil worked over the page. Louis stroked his fingers through his tail before climbing towards the edge of the bed. Harry glanced at him and smiled softly before looking back down to his homework. 

"Is that the science one? With the- that table thingy?" Louis titled his head again. 

"Yeah." Harry tossed his pencil down in frustration. "It's so fucking hard and annoying." Louis raised his eyebrows as Harry doesn't cuss often. He says he doesn't want it wearing off on Louis. It's a bad habit. 

"Would I know how to do it?" Louis asked sliding off of the bed and into Harry's lap. He picked up the piece of paper but it was just a bunch of lines to him. He knows how to read and write now but this chemistry stuff was beyond him. Harry made a gag noise and Louis moved his tail down as it must have gotten too close to Harry's mouth. "Sorry." He giggled and glanced over his shoulder. 

"Sometimes I forget you even have this until it's swaying all around in my face." Harry gently caressed his tail. Louis' tummy turned and he gulped. Ever since they started the whole kissing routine his stomach has been turning into knots. It does it whenever Harry touches him or talks to him or even looks at him. 

"Well I like it." Louis wrapped it around his front and hugged it softly. 

"I didn't say I didn't." Harry kissed Louis' shoulder sending shivers down his spine. "Figure anything out?" He rested his chin on Louis' shoulder since Louis isn't that tall. 5'6 maybe. Harry's about 6'0 on a good day. They have it marked on the wall beside the back door in pencil. 

"No, it's all too confusing." Louis shrugged. He's asked to go to school before but Mrs. Anne and Harry have told him repeatedly he can't. They don't want to risk being caught with a hybrid. 

"My thoughts exactly." Harry patted Louis' thigh to tell him to get up so Louis obeyed. He pranced back over to Harry's bed and cuddled up in the sheets. He hasn't slept in his own bed in weeks. Harry picked up the pencil again and started on a new problem. 

"Are you doing good in the class?" Louis asked as he curled up into a ball. He likes naps. That's what he does with most of his day when Harry is at school. 

"No. I have a D and I have to pass it or else I have to take it again."

"Oh." Louis pouted and chewed on his bottom lip. Harry nodded then glanced at Louis expecting more of a response. 

"What'd I say about that?" Harry raised his eyebrow. Louis immediately released his lip from between his teeth and hid his face under the blanket from his nose down. Harry chuckled then went back to work. 

Louis dozed off for maybe ten minutes before the bedroom door flew open. Niall came bustling in, throwing his book bag down on Louis' bed. He knows about Louis now because he's been around them for ten years. Even his parents know but they don't tell. The Styles and Horan family are very close. 

"Evening boys." Niall announced and Louis rubbed his eyes. He didn't really like Niall when they were kids but he's grown on him. He's always loud and smiling which is quite contagious but he can be annoying at times.

"I'm trying to work. I didn't even invite you over." Harry spun around in his desk chair obviously giving up on homework for the time being. 

"I invited myself." Niall sat down on Louis' bed then looked down at his phone. Louis doesn't have a phone. He doesn't need one. He doesn't leave the house unless he's with Harry and he has no use for one. The Internet is boring. Except he did get on Harry's laptop one day and saw some interesting things. He didn't watch for long because it was awkward and made him feel funny down below. 

"How polite." Harry stood up only to sit down on his bed. Louis scooted closer so his stomach was against Harry's back as he was still laying down on his side. 

"I've been doing it for the past five years and you're gonna start complaining now?" Niall glanced up from his phone. 

"Whatever." Harry leaned back against Louis but not too much. "Who are you texting?" 

"Liam. He's trying to get me a date to prom." Niall rolled his eyes and Louis raised his eyebrow. He tugged Harry's shirt for his attention. 

"Is prom the dance?" Louis asked as most of his knowledge came from television, movies, sometimes books and what Harry tells him. 

"Yeah." Harry nodded and scratched Louis' ear. Louis smiled letting his eyes close as Harry's finger worked behind his ear. 

"Uhh..." Niall raised his eyebrow and Harry yanked his hand away. "What are you dating?" He laughed and scooted back on Louis' bed. 

"No." Harry snapped immediately then stood up. "He had an itch." He walked back over to his desk. 

"Anyway." Niall rolled his eyes. "Liam said Sophia can get her friend Barbara to go with me and you can have Kendall." 

"Yeah whatever." Harry shooed his hand at Niall. 

"Did you not hear me?" 

"I heard you." Louis glanced as Harry kept his back turned to Niall. 

"Kendall. She can get you to go with Kendall. Literally the hottest piece of ass in school and you're just gonna whatever her?"

"I wouldn't put her under any category involving ass." Harry fired back and Louis could feel the tension. He wanted to sit in Harry's lap or hug him but Harry said no touching like that around anyone. 

"You know what I mean. Either way you're going with her."

"I don't even know her." 

"Dude." Niall stood up and spun Harry around in his chair. "It doesn't matter. You go to the dance with her, have her grind all up on you then next thing you know you'll lose your v-card." 

"You talk like you're in a lame chick flick." Harry spun back around. Louis didn't even know what a v-card was. Was he supposed to be keeping track of a set of cards?

"I'm telling Liam you'll go with her." 

"I said okay the first time." Louis frowned and started to chew on his lip again. He liked Niall as a friend and all but he always seemed to be making Harry uncomfortable. 

"So what are we supposed to do about Lou's v-card?" Niall leaned back on Louis' bed, again.

"We aren't talking about that." Harry stood up and walked over to Niall. He grabbed Niall's backpack, shoving it at his chest. 

"Aw why not? He's literally shut in all day. You gotta let him get out and have some action."

"He doesn't need any action." 

"How do you know that? Lou, do you want to have sex with someone?" Niall asked over Harry's shoulder as he was being pushed out of the room. Harry slammed the door then rubbed his forehead. Sex? 

"I don't want to have sex with-"

"I know. He's a cunt, just ignore him."

"What's a cunt?"

"Fuck-shit- just- that's a bad word don't say it again." Harry stuttered then pressed his palm to his face,   
inhaling a deep breath. 

"So Kendall isn't your friend?" Louis asked feeling something twisting in his stomach at the thought of this Kendall girl with Harry.

"She goes to my school but I don't talk to her." Harry slid off his shirt then crawled into bed with Louis. Louis beamed with happiness and cuddled closely to Harry's body. 

"Then why are you going to a dance with her? And what's grinding? I thought that's what you did to hamburger meat?" Louis asked and Harry chuckled. He's very into cooking so he knows a lot about that. Mrs. Anne has taught him a lot. 

"No, it's like a dance, kind of." Harry narrowed his eyebrows. Louis really couldn't see how grinding was anything like dancing. Do people smash each other into pieces or something?

"I don't get it."

"It's not important, you don't really need to know what it is anyway." Harry sighed deeply then hugged Louis close. Louis snuggled his face into his chest and hummed. 

"But I want to know. Niall sounded excited." Louis glanced up at the bottom of Harry's chin. He kissed it softly then giggled hiding his face again. 

"Niall was excited because he doesn't get his dick wet enough." Louis raised his eyebrows and blushed as he knows what a dick is. He isn't completely sure why it would be wet though. 

"Why would it be wet?" Harry's face turned red and he put his hand over Louis' mouth. 

"We're done with these questions." Louis scrunched his nose up then licked the palm of Harry's hand until he pulled it away. 

"Pleeeeeeeease." Louis whined and batted his eyelashes, pouting his lips out. 

"I really don't see how you would even benefit from knowing what it-"

"Please Harry!" Louis huffed and crawled on top of Harry, sitting down on his stomach putting all of his weight on him. Not that it was much. 

"Fine." Harry groaned resting his hands on Louis' thighs. He blushed and relaxed a bit as Harry's fingertips sent chills all over his skin. "Grinding is when the girl is basically standing in front of you rubbing her bum onto your crotch." 

Louis raised his eyebrows and looked down. That didn't sound like dancing but then again he doesn't get out much so he wouldn't know. 

"So like-" Louis glanced up at Harry then moved his hips forward once. Harry's grip tightened on his thighs as his eyes widened. 

"Um yeah. Except they're standing but- oh," he gasped as Louis moved his hips again. Louis continued to roll-grind-his hips down against Harry's until Harry yanked on his collar.

Their lips collided and Louis adjusted to keep moving his hips even though his crotch was kind of grinding on Harry's now. Harry licked into Louis' mouth pushing his hands under the back of Louis' shirt to feel his warm, soft skin. 

"Fuck Lou," Harry gasped. Louis' never heard him say his name like that before. Usually when they kiss that's all they do. They don't do any of this grinding stuff. Harry seemed happy though. Louis continued moving his hips until Harry adjusted again. His thigh now pressed against Louis' crotch and Louis' thigh against his. They grinded together in sync making Louis' tummy swirl with butterflies. His lower region felt funny, too. The butterflies were going crazy as Harry's hot breath and wet tongue explored his mouth. Something hard was against Louis' thigh and he narrowed his eyebrows looking down. 

"I think somethings down there," he breathed but Harry pulled him into another kiss. Louis kissed him but was too focused on the hard thing Harry kept pushing up against his thigh. He reached down to see if he could get it unstuck from between him and Harry. 

"Lou," Harry grabbed his wrist to stop him. His lips were swollen wet and his cheeks flushed. "Do you know what you're doing?" He panted and Louis glanced down then back up. 

"I'm getting that thing out from under my thigh. I think it may be the remote." Harry burst out laughing making Louis blush. 

"It's not the remote." Harry said and released Louis' wrist. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out, as if he couldn't figure out what to say. "It's um- you know- my-" Louis tilted his head and sat back, his hands on Harry's chest as he waited for an answer. The hard thing was under his bum now. 

"I don't know what you're trying to say." Louis pouted then crossed his arms as he just wanted to know. 

"It's my penis. Like- oh god um- like it gets hard cause- you know- cause of what we're doing." Harry's face was blood red and Louis just glanced down. He pulled on the waist band of his pants to look and see if his penis was hard, too. 

"I think mine is, too." Louis smiled and Harry looked down at Louis' pants. 

"Could I- could I see?" Harry asked hesitantly as he scooted up a bit, keeping Louis in his lap. Louis blushed and fluttered his eyelashes. They only saw each other naked as kids and it wasn't really weird then. Now it would be weird wouldn't it. People don't go around in movies flashing their penises around. 

"I-I guess so. Is it broken?" Louis frowned. Harry shook his head and told Louis to sit up on his knees a bit. His stomach turned when Harry hooked his fingers inside of waistband. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he whispered then gently tugged the pants down. Louis looked down watching his penis stand tall. He went to touch the top but Harry gently pushed his hand away. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna touch it okay?" Harry pursed his lips as Louis kept his gaze on his penis. It's never stood up like that before. 

He widened his eyes when Harry wrapped his large hand all the way around it. It felt- good. He sat down a bit more as Harry made a quick motion with his hand sending a shiver through his body.

"How'd that feel?" Harry asked rubbing his thumb over the top. Louis whimpered and sucked in his stomach. 

"Do it again." Louis nodded and watched with parted lips as Harry flicked his wrist again, not stopping this time. 

"You alright Lou?" Harry asked as Louis' head was tilted back and lips open. Soft moans and whimpers falling past his lips. 

"It feels really good." Louis leaned forward into Harry's hand wanting him to never stop. The pleasure began building up at the pit of his stomach and he whined. His tail whipped from side to side in pure ecstasy. He's never felt like this before. "More Harry." Louis rolled his hips up against Harry's hand. 

"I don't want to hurt you." Harry frowned working his hand harder. Louis whined as his body began to tingle more than before. "Can you come for me?"

"Huh?" Louis' voice cracked. His fingertips dug into his thighs as he watched the way Harry's hand worked over his penis. 

"Fuck um- like- I don't know just- let go and you'll feel better."

"I don't feel bad though," Louis panted. Why would he want to let go? This felt amazing. 

"Trust me, you'll feel even better than you do now." Harry continued working Louis' penis in every direction trying to get him to let go- or come as he called it. Such weird terms for everything. 

Louis squeezed his eyes closed and tightened his fingers around his thighs trying to let go. He didn't really know what Harry meant by that. 

"I can't do it." Louis frowned and pouted his lips out. 

"Do you even feel like- do you feel like you should be able to?"

"I don't know!" Louis whined and his eyes started to fill with tears. He can never do anything right. He's been living here for years and still hardly understands a thing. 

"Hey, hey, hey please don't cry," Harry reached up with his free hand and stroked Louis' cheek. "How about we just stop then alright? We can try again some other day." 

"Why can't I do it?" Louis sniffled. He looked down at his penis and scrunched up his nose in anger. "Can you show me how?" Louis looked up and met Harry's eyes. 

"Louis I don't think- it's not something I can show you how to do, it just happens."

"Well why isn't it happening to me?" He huffed and crossed his arms. Harry laid his head back and stared at the ceiling. 

"Maybe it wasn't enough," Harry mumbled to himself and Louis leaned forward to hear him better. "I've never done that to someone else so maybe I did a bad job at it. Or you just- maybe hybrids need more." 

"Give me more than." Louis grabbed Harry's hand and put it back onto his penis. 

"No there's other ways to like- but I don't know how to- I've never really-"

"Just do it!" Louis whined in frustration as his penis was starting to ache. "I want to come."

"Okay okay." Harry held his hands up in defense. "Sit on the edge of the bed for me."

Louis pouted but did as he was told, keeping his pants down by his ankles. Harry stood up walking over to lock the door. 

"Why'd you do that?" Louis tilted his head as Harry kneeled down in front of him. 

"Because." Harry gulped and glanced up at Louis. "It's- okay it's going in my mouth alright?" Louis jerked his head back in confusion. 

"You're going to eat it?" 

"No no no." Harry shook his head. "Im going to suck on it so just- just tell me to stop if you don't like it."

Louis liked every inch of it. Harry's warm mouth around him, the pressure of his sucks, his tongue massaging against him. He liked the way it would disappear into Harry's mouth then come back out all covered in saliva. Maybe this is what Harry meant when he said the thing about Niall's dick being wet. 

"Oh!" Louis yelped and covered his mouth as his penis twitched. "Uh f-f-Harry!" He yanked on his hair as his vision blacked out for a second. His body flushed with pleasure causing his toes to curl and ears to spike up. 

"You didn't even warn me." Harry said wiping his mouth. "It went straight down my throat."

"What did?" Louis panted on the verge of flipping out because whatever that was it felt amazing. 

"Your cum." Harry stood up then helped Louis back into his pants. "It's what like- it well- well it comes out of you when you're pleasured."

"Oh," Louis breathed out still caught in a daze. He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes picturing Harry sucking on him again. It felt a lot better than kissing. 

"No more of that for a while, okay?" Harry said as he's never done that before and it felt right which worried him. 

~

Harry couldn't stop thinking about Louis after their little incident. The way he sounded when he begged. The way did fingers twitched and toes curled. It was all so pleasingly overwhelming. Everything about Louis drove Harry absolutely wild. 

"Whatcha drawing?" Harry glanced up at the unfamiliar voice who spoke from over his shoulder. Kendall. He glanced past her seeing Niall giving him a thumbs up. 

"Nothing really." He closed the notebook to hide the picture of Louis he was drawing. 

"Oh, so you're like the mysterious, artist type?" She raised her eyebrow and sat beside him at the picnic table. It was free period so Harry was taking advantage of the warm spring day.

"I guess so. I'm not really an artists I was just bored." He shrugged as he was only drawing because Louis asked him to. 

"That's understandable." Kendall pushed her hair off of her shoulder. "Your friend Niall seems nice. You've known him for like your whole life right?"

"Yeah he's alright." Harry smiled softly. "Annoying sometimes but he's my friend so I deal with it."

"I'm Kendall by the way. If you didn't know my name." Harry nodded and found that rather conceited. 

"It's nice to meet you." Harry picked up his book bag then stood up. "I should probably get going. I have a test next period." He quickly turned around then started to walk away. 

"Wait Harry!" She caught him by the shoulder, grabbing his hand next. He looked down as she wrote her number on the back of his hand. "Text me?" She winked then sauntered away. 

Harry sighed then waited for a second as he knew Niall was on his way over.   
He was right. 

"How'd it go?" Niall wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder then examined his hand. "Oo already got her number." 

"Yeah." Harry pulled his hand out of Niall's grip. "I don't think I want to go to prom."

"What?" Niall jumped in front of him to prevent him from walking any further. "It's prom. It's the best night of your life and-"

"We're juniors. We'll have one next year, too. I'll go then, maybe."

"Have you lost your mind? I got you a date with Kendall and you're bailing?" 

"I'm not bailing. I haven't asked her yet and I haven't even committed to going. Just leave me alone about it, alright?" Harry huffed slightly nudging Niall out of the way. 

"God, you're so fucking weird sometimes I swear." Niall scoffed from behind his back. 

~

Harry rushed into his house and wiped his eyes as he left school early. He didn't have time to deal with everyone's bullshit. Stupid prom. Stupid girls. Stupid everyone. He threw his book bag down and heard the TV on in the living room which meant Louis was down here. The only person he wanted to see. 

"Lou?" He sniffled as he came around the corner but Louis was fast asleep on the couch. His face buried in a pillow and tail hanging over the edge, touching the floor. Harry turned down the volume so his thoughts weren't interrupted by the Harry Potter film on the television. 

Harry sighed and kneeled down, gently stroking Louis' soft face. It's always been Harry and Louis. At least in Harry's mind that's how it's been. Louis is easy to hangout with and doesn't make fun of him. He smiles all the time, laughs at his jokes, hugs him when needed. He's the only person whose actually stayed around besides his mom but she's a given. She kind of has to stay. Louis chooses to stay. He chooses to be Harry's best friend if not something more. 

"I really like you Louis," Harry whispered as he played with the ends of Louis' hair that were beginning to curl from being too long. He'll need a trim soon. "I know you're a hybrid and all but that doesn't matter to me. It's never mattered to me." Harry brushed his thumb over Louis' cheekbone. The sharpest cheekbone he's ever seen. "And you and I probably will never work out so I don't know how life is gonna be in the future for us because one day- one day you're gonna have to go back out into the wild and I'm gonna- I'm gonna have to figure out what the hell to do." Harry whimpered beginning to get choked out. "And I don't want to lose you but I- we can't keep- I don't know. I don't even know anymore." Harry shook his head then hid his face against Louis' shoulder crying softly. His hand finding Louis' to squeeze it. "And Niall is on to us and then Kendall gave me her number but I don't even like girls. I don't like girls and I should. I mean everyone else does. Liam does, Niall does- but I'm just- I'm- I'm weird because I'm in love with a hybrid boy." Harry's cries got louder and his body shook as he sobbed. "And the- the worst part is I-I can't be in love with you because-because there's no future for us. There's nothing we can do that will- it's illegal to even have you here!" 

Louis' eyes fluttered open in confusion and Harry whimpered. He stood up and stepped back. 

"What's wrong?" Louis frowned and stretched his legs out. Harry met his deep blue eyes and felt an ache in his chest. 

"Get out." 

"What?" Louis titled his head. 

"Get out Louis. I don't want you here anymore." Harry reached down and grabbed Louis' tiny hand. Louis stumbled to his feet with wide eyes. 

"Harry?" Louis dug his heels into the ground but Harry continued to pull him towards the back door. "Wait I don't- Harry I don't want to go out there." Louis grabbed the door as Harry kept pushing him out. 

"Get out! I don't want you! You weird, stupid animal!" Harry yelled and shoved Louis so he fell onto the deck. Harry slammed the door then locked it, quick to close the curtains. He made sure to lock the front door then raced upstairs. 

~

Louis stared at the backdoor from the ground waiting for Harry to come back out. Why did he kick him out? Why didn't he want him? Harry is his best friend. Louis pushed himself back onto his feet and tried to open the backdoor. He pouted as it didn't work so he went to the front door instead. He knocked a few times but no one answered. 

Harry called him a weird animal. What did Louis even do wrong? Louis sighed and walked around back again. He sat down on the hammock and stared at the sky. Harry was obviously upset about something. He couldn't have meant what he said. Harry would never say that to him. 

The sun began to sink and Louis felt his stomach grumble so he tried knocking on the back door again. His heart hurt a lot but he knows Harry didn't mean it. Why would Harry say those things? Maybe he was sick. He could make him soup and that would make Harry feel better. Soup and cuddles would definitely do the trick. 

He moved to sit on the deck as he didn't like how scary the woods looked up close in the dark. He hasn't been out there since Harry took him in when they were little. He wanted to go back out to find his mom but he didn't want to leave Harry. He didn't understand why she left him and why she never came back. Maybe she was waiting for him by the tree. He stood up and started to walk towards the woods before he heard the back door open. Mrs. Anne was standing there not Harry. 

"Come on sweetie." She held a blanket up for him and he quickly scurried inside. He closed his eyes as she hugged him then ushered him over to the couch. "Are you alright?" She kept touching up on his hair and tail to make sure he wasn't hurt. 

"I'm okay." Louis said. "Is Harry okay?" 

Mrs. Anne frowned and nodded, gently petting over his hair then scratching behind his ear. 

"He's feeling a little- a little sick that's all. How about some mac n cheese?"

"Can I make Harry some soup? It'll help him feel better." Louis titled his head and Mrs. Anne frowned. She took in a deep breath then closed her eyes. 

"Yes, okay we can make him some soup." Her eyes were glazed over with tears and Louis slouched back. Why was everyone crying? What did he miss? 

~

Harry heard a knock on his door and he quickly covered his face again. His mom came home about an hour ago and asked where Louis was. He only said he hated Louis and didn't want him around anymore. She got upset with him but didn't press the matter since Louis just had to be found. 

"Harry?" His mom gently pushed the door open. He could hear the soft pitter patter of Louis' feet. "Louis made you some soup." He stayed under the blanket.

"It'll make you feel better." Louis whispered and Harry's lip quivered. "It has the letters in it, too. I tried spelling out your name but they floated around too much and I ate all the H's." 

Harry whimpered then turned around removing the cover from his face. 

"Can we have a minute mom?" He sniffled trying to hold back tears. She nodded then quickly walked out of the room. "I'm so sorry." Harry broke down in tears holding his arms out for Louis. After he set the bowl down Louis climbed into his arms and Harry rocked him back and forth. "I- I don't want you gone and I don't think you're a weird animal. You're perfect and you mean a lot to me and I love you and I'm just so sorry!"

"It's okay." Louis snuggled his head against Harry's chest which only broke his heart more. How was Louis so sweet and forgiving and innocent? He was just perfect. "I know you didn't mean to say those bad things."

"I really didn't and I-I'm just really confused about everything so I got mad at you but I shouldn't have." Harry sighed then kissed the top of Louis' head. Louis didn't pick up on Harry's 'I love you' but Harry didn't mind. It probably didn't mean as much to Louis as it did to Harry. 

"Why are you confused?" Louis looked up resting his chin on Harry's chest. Harry ran his fingers down Louis' back then up his tail. 

"It's complicated," Harry whispered running his hand up Louis' spine. 

"Oh." Louis pouted his lip out. Harry eyed him up then leaned down to kiss him softly. He moved his hands down to Louis' hips and hoisted him up so their faces were even. 

"You know how- girls and boys always kiss in the movies?" Harry whispered between kisses. 

"Yeah." Louis said then parted his lips to allow Harry's tongue in. Harry swirled his tongue around and tightened his grip on Louis' hips. He tasted and felt amazing. 

"Well I- I like to kiss boys and that's- fuck-" Harry cursed as Louis put his weight down onto Harry's filling cock. "Well I like boys and that's frowned upon." He leaned up kissing Louis harder eliciting a whimper from the smaller boys' lips. His tiny body submissive to everyone of Harry's touches. 

"Why's that confusing?" Louis pulled away for breath so Harry went to kissing his neck instead. His skin tasted like honey and was soft to his lips. 

"It just- it's hard to explain." Harry panted before flipping them around. He held Louis' hands down over his head and gazed into the big blue eyes that stared up at him. Louis was absolutely breath-taking. The way his lips swelled up. His cheeks turned red. Pupils blown out. The look of pure innocent in his eyes. 

"Do I have something on my face?" Louis asked and tried to move his hand out from under Harry's. Harry shook his head then leaned down crashing their lips together. He pressed his hips down against Louis, grinding until he could feel his cock aching. 

"Is that your penis again?" Louis gulped and Harry nodded. He sank his hips down and wiggled until Louis' legs were parted. 

"How do you feel?" Harry hummed rolling their cocks together. Louis was wide-eyed and panting. Little whimpers escaping his lips every now and then. Louis only nodded which made Harry chuckle. "Stay." Harry stumbled off the bed and locked the bedroom door. He crawled back onto Louis and straddled his waist. "Can I take this off?" He gently tugged on Louis' shirt.

"Why?" Louis titled his head then licked his lips which meant he wanted more kissing. He always licks his lips when he wants more.

"Because I want to kiss you everywhere." Harry said softly and Louis blushed. "I promise to be gentle." He slowly started to pull up on Louis' shirt until it was completely over his head and on the floor. Harry's mouth watered at the sight of Louis' twink body. His curves and perky nipples and belly button and fuck. Harry leaned down peppering kisses all over Louis' collarbones. Sucking on the protruding bones until Louis' back was arching. Harry slipped his hand beneath his back to keep their bodies together. 

"Harry," Louis gasped and tilted his head back. Harry rolled his hips again until he felt the wet pre-cum against his boxers. He groaned and kissed down Louis' chest taking one of his nipples between his lips. "Harry!" Louis yelped and Harry widened his eyes nearly slapping his hand over Louis' mouth. He gently sucked on his nipple and felt Louis losing control as he twitched and fidgeted. His breathing over the roof as Harry swirled his tongue around Louis' nipple. He pulled off then kissed down to Louis' belly button. 

"Oh," Louis whined and pushed his hips up. Harry could feel his hard cock against his chest and Louis' thighs threatening to squish him to death. "Oh Harry," he breathed, reaching his hands up to play with his nipples. Harry watched as his lips lingered on Louis' waist. 

"Can I take your pants off Lou?" He asked and Louis nodded without a second thought. Harry gulped and wiggled the pants down being met with Louis' cock poking up against his boxers. "I'm gonna- okay um-" Harry didn't really know how to explain rimming to Louis without Louis being weirded out. 

Harry managed to get Louis' boxers off then suck on his cock for a bit. It was much smaller than Harry's but that made it easier to swallow. He pulled off expecting Louis to have come by now but from past experience Louis obviously needs more. He sat back and gently pushed up on Louis' legs. 

"Bend your knees, Lou," Harry whispered and Louis did as he was told without question. He was too far gone to even ask what Harry was gonna do next. 

Harry's lips fell agape as Louis' hole was the most beautiful piece of art. It was puckered and pink and hairless and God he couldn't wait any longer. He dove forward pushing his face between Louis' cheeks. His tongue exploring the tight hole that begged for more. Louis was a withering mess as his tail looped around one of Harry's arms. Harry flicked his tongue quickly trying to focus on which movement drove Louis the most wild. 

"Oh! Oh Harry- wow!" Louis whined and pushed his bum against Harry's face. Harry made out with his hole despite being out of breath and inexperience. Louis was enjoying it though which was all he needed to know. 

"You like my tongue inside of you?" Harry glanced up and striped his tongue up Louis' hole. 

"Mhm," Louis nodded quickly. "I like it a lot." Harry nearly orgasmed at Louis' needy-high-pitched voice. He just wanted to fuck Louis' delicious hole. Fuck him. Make love to him. Fuck him again. He wanted to feel Louis from the inside. 

"Can I- can I put- can I put my-" Harry stuttered as it was embarrassing to ask. "Do you want to have- to have sex with me?" Harry's face was blood red. Louis blinked a few times and narrowed his eyebrows which made Harry feel sick. 

"I- I don't really know what that is." Louis frowned and Harry pursed his lips. Louis has seen sex in movies but he doesn't actually know what it consists of. It's just a girl and guy making movements under sheets. "But if- if you want to I'm okay with it. I trust you." Louis blinked a few times and Harry crawled up his body kissing his lips softly. 

"We'll just try it out okay? I'll be super gentle." Harry caressed Louis' face then sat back. Louis watched with wide eyes as Harry undressed. 

"Woah." Louis gaped at the size of Harry's cock in comparison to his own. Harry chuckled and scooted forward gently taking Louis' hand into his. He had so much so teach and show him. Louis was slow and gentle with his touches but Harry was getting off to it. 

"Fuck," Harry cursed as he realized he didn't own condoms. Louis let go of his cock and Harry jumped off the bed. He opened his drawers and shoved shit aside praying to find one. He couldn't text Niall for one because then Niall would want to know who he was sleeping with. 

"What are you looking for?" Louis asked. Harry glanced over and widened his eyes as Louis had his tiny hand around his tiny cock. 

"A fucking condom." He slammed his dresser drawer shut needing to be inside of Louis now. "God fucking dammit." He paced around throwing things from drawers until he got to his book bag. Health class. He dumped his book bag out and scattered the folders around until the silver packet came into view. Thank the Lord. 

"What's that?" Louis raised his eyebrow as he continued to be amused with his own cock. His thumb kept reaching up at the pre-cum like it was some sort of game in his mind. 

"A condom." Harry ripped it open with his mouth then slid it on. "It's for protection and it helps me- you know." He blushed then moved behind Louis. 

"Do I get one?" Louis asked as Harry hoisted his legs up. Louis was so fucking flexible it was unreal.

"No, it's just for me," Harry explained. He looked up at Louis and met his eyes. "Okay now this may hurt a little." He gulped as he's never done this before. He was basically two seconds away from an orgasm anyway. Louis on the other hand still needed more. He images forward and scrunched his face up as his tip poked Louis' hole. 

"How's this work?" Louis titled his head. Harry blushed and felt his stomach twist as he lined up again.

"I'm- I'm- my penis is going inside of you, okay?" Harry mumbled as Louis had the right to know. 

"Oh. Um- okay," Louis nodded and looked down with curious eyes. Harry gulped again as Louis didn't feel too tight at first. He pushed in and groaned as Louis' walls clenched all around him. "Oh fuck." Louis blurted out then out his hand over his mouth. 

"You can cuss," Harry breathed out just staying still as he didn't want to hurt Louis or himself. He adjusted Louis' legs again then leaned forward causing them both to moan. "Ah god." Harry scrunched his face up as this kind of hurt. "How you feeling Lou?" 

"I- I'm okay," Louis nodded and Harry pulled out a bit then pushed back in. "Oh ow!" Louis yelped and Harry frowned. 

"Okay? I can stop." Harry panicked as he really didn't want to mess up. He's seen porn and he prepped Louis and everything. 

"No no no," Louis shook his head. "Keep going." 

Harry started slow at first until Louis got more comfortable. His legs propped up over Harry's shoulders as Harry had his hands pinned down. His hips working quickly as their skin slapped together. 

"Oh Harry! Ugh just like- ahh!" Louis whined and Harry kept having to shut him up with kisses. His mind racing as he fucked Louis hard against his prostate. The bed shaking and squeaking as Harry wanted to be as deep into Louis as possible. 

"Fuck." Harry hissed as it didn't take long for him to orgasm. He pulled out and struggled to rip the condom off. Eventually his cum spurt out onto Louis' stomach and Louis followed. 

"Again." Louis panted and spread his legs. Harry sat back completely out of breath as he examined Louis' cum-stained stomach. "Again Harry!" Louis whined. 

"I'm exhausted Louis." Harry pushed his hair off of his sweaty forehead. He could do that all day if he had the stamina for it. Louis was panting but not nearly as out of breath as Harry. 

"Pleaseeeeeeee!" Louis whined and Harry glanced up seeing Louis' cock standing tall again. Fuck. 

Harry licked his lips and scooted up again. 

"Can I use my fingers?" He asked as he didn't have another condom or enough energy to fuck Louis again. It took Harry a blowjob and three fingers to get Louis off again but it worked. 

"I'm tired now," Louis yawned. Harry was standing and cleaning up the cum from Louis' belly. 

"Me too," Harry smiled and kissed Louis' forehead. He finished cleaning up then crawled into bed with Louis. Louis wiggled his bum back against Harry and purred softly. 

"I love you too," Louis whispered and Harry widened his eyes. He smiled softly then kissed the back of Louis' head gently adjusting Louis' tail over his hip. 

~ 

Harry fell asleep first so Louis was bored for a good hour. He played with Harry's hair most of the time careful not to wake him up. His leg pushed between Harry's legs as Harry's arm was also hung over his waist. Louis liked how close they were. He especially liked how close they were earlier. Harry inside of him and doing that motion with his hips. It felt so so good. Louis fidgeted just thinking about it. He scooted closer to Harry and kissed his nose. 

He smiled to himself then kissed Harry's nose again as it was very kissable. He liked the taste of Harry's skin and something was so endearing about being able to kiss someone while they were asleep. 

"Boys?" Mrs. Anne was walking up the steps. Louis widened his eyes and quickly crawled over to his bed, hiding under the covers to pretend he was sleeping. "Is everything alright?" She asked and he heard the door handle jiggle. "Boys?" She said a bit louder. He frowned as the door was still locked. "Harry? Open this door right now." She snapped and Louis peaked over seeing Harry stir awake. 

They made eye contact and Harry looked panicked. Louis sat up a bit but Harry shooed him back under the covers. Mrs. Anne tried to get in again and Harry rushed to the door. 

"What?" Harry asked and Louis just listened as his eyes were closed. 

"Why is the door locked?" She raised her eyebrow. Louis peaked over the sheets then quickly ducked back under when Mrs. Anne looked his way. 

"Um- just- you know." Harry shrugged and Louis could feel a awkward tension between the two. 

"With Louis in here?" 

"Mom he's sleeping- just- I'm a boy I have needs now- we aren't having this discussion." Harry quickly closed the door then took a deep breath. 

"Was she mad?" Louis sat back up. He felt Harry's eyes fall onto his bare chest which made him blush. 

"No." Harry shook his head and walked to Louis' bed. He stood on the edge and Louis scooted closer until his legs were wrapped around Harry's waist. "She probably won't walk in again though." Harry trailed his fingers along Louis' smooth arms then down his thighs and back up. Louis shivered as Harry touched his skin, tracing down Louis' spine. "Do you know what love is Louis?" Harry whispered still mesmerized by Louis. 

"Not really." Louis shook his head and moved his arms up around Harry's neck. "Can you explain it to me?" He asked with a tilt of the head.

"I don't even know what it is." Harry chuckled and rubbed his thumb over Louis' cheek. 

"But you said it."

"And you said it back." Harry leaned his forehead against Louis'. There eyes locking until Harry pushed their lips together in a soft kiss. Louis felt his heart speed up as he wanted Harry inside of him again. 

"Can we do that thing again?" Louis asked after pulling away. 

"Which thing?" Harry whispered. 

"The sex thing." Louis blushed and looked down at his stomach before Harry tilted his chin up. 

"Maybe tomorrow." Harry smiled and Louis nodded. "I have homework to do and dinner will be done soon."

~

Dinner was the most awkward thing Harry has ever experienced. He told Louis not to tell his mom about what they did but it was lurking in the air. Louis couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry even when his mom was talking. Harry also couldn't stop thinking dirty thoughts. Like why must Louis always drink through a straw? 

"Did you boys sort out your argument?" His mom asked and Harry glanced up. He had a mouth full of mashed potatoes so he couldn't talk but Louis wasn't chewing anything. He chewed as quickly as possible trying to beat Louis to it. 

"Yes." Louis nodded and Harry chewed even faster. "We told each other that we lo-"

"Like to be around one another cause we're best friends," Harry blurted out after swallowing his potatoes nearly whole. "Everything is fine now." He gave a harsh look to Louis to shut him up and Louis just looked down to sip from his straw. 

"That's good, but Harry you are punished for a week for kicking Louis out." 

"We made up though," Harry pouted as he wouldn't mind being punished. She'd probably take away his phone or the privilege to hang out with Niall. Both would benefit him anyway. 

"I know but Louis could've gotten hurt," she explained. "So no hanging out with friends this week." Harry huffed to finish his act even though he was completely okay with that punishment. He didn't feel like dealing with Niall or Liam this week anyway. 

"Do I count?" Louis asked and Harry looked up at his mom. 

"Considering you live here Louis, you don't count." She smiled and Harry let out a sigh of relief. 

~

"I'm not going Niall. I told you I'm punished for the week." Louis flipped through a Style magazine as Harry was on the phone with Niall. They made out today in the shower and Harry gave him a blowjob. Yes, that's what he called it. "Whatever." Harry hung up and Louis looked at him. It was Friday now and they've only had sex once more since Monday. Harry had to go to the store for condoms and lube on Tuesday. 

"Not going where?" Louis asked and turned the page of the magazine. 

"To some stupid party." Harry plopped down on the bed and lied beside Louis. "But I'm not going. I'm punished anyway." 

"Oh." Louis pouted. "I want to go to a party." He closed the magazine and glanced at Harry. 

"You can't." 

"Why?" 

"Because hybrids aren't- you'll get caught."

"I can hide my tail and ears."

"And you can't have alcohol. You'll get really sick."

"I don't have to drink." 

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." 

"You aren't my mom." Louis huffed and crawled over Harry to get off the bed. He went to his dresser and got out a hoodie to slip over his shirt. He was already wearing jeans. The beanie fit over his ears and he's mastered tucking his tail into his pants now. 

"And how are you gonna get there?" Harry narrowed his eyebrows. 

"I'll ask Niall." Louis turned his nose upwards and walked out of the room. He listed for Harry's footsteps but didn't hear them. He only heard the door slam shut so Louis slipped out the front door. He ran across the street to Niall's house and knocked on the front door. 

"Hey Lou." Niall swung the door open then looked past Louis expecting to find Harry. 

"I want to go to the party with you." Louis swayed on his feet and nibbled on his lip. He doesn't need Harry babysitting him all the time. 

"Oh." Niall looked surprised. "Where's Harry? He said he didn't want to come." 

"I don't want to go with Harry. He's being annoying." Louis crossed his arms over his chest trying to appear bigger. He can be independent. He doesn't have to always have Harry with him. 

"Okay, um-well I'm gonna text him anyway just to make sure you can come with me." 

"No. I can make my own decisions." Louis pouted and narrowed his eyebrows. Niall sighed then let him inside. Louis had a feeling Niall would text Harry anyway but he didn't need permission. 

~

Louis sat in the passenger seat and Niall had to help him buckle because he kind of forgot how to. He hasn't been in a car for a while.

"Harry said you can't drink anything so please don't. I'm not gonna babysit you so just be smart." Niall lectured him about what Harry said which was annoying. He can drink whatever he wants. What does Harry know? 

They got to the party and Louis was feeling nervous. He's seen parties on TV and all but he didn't really know what to expect. Niall guided them in and he instantly felt anxious. The music was too loud, their were too many unfamiliar faces and Harry wasn't here. 

"Niall?" Louis frowned and grabbed the back of his shirt as he started to walk through the crowd. 

"Hey woah." Niall spun around. "I said no babysitting." He raised an eyebrow and Louis nodded. "Just go make friends." He shooed is hand around at everyone. "I'll be in the kitchen." Louis followed him anyway. 

He stood beside Niall as he got a drink from a cooler. It was so disgusting in the kitchen. The floor was dirty and cans were everywhere. Someone was blowing smoke that made Louis cough. 

He looked around and spotted the back door so he walked to it hoping he could just hide on the deck until Niall wanted to go home. He swung the door open and widened his eyes as there were even more people outback. A huge swimming pool and a patio. 

"Excuse me." A girl nudged past him followed by a few more. He tagged along and found a open chair to sit in. Everyone was talking to everyone. He circled his thumbs around each other as he didn't like this at all. He hated it. He wanted Harry. He wanted to be back inside of his room with Harry watching a movie or reading a magazine. Too many people here.

"Are you alright?" A girl walked up to him and Louis nodded. "Do you have any friends? You're kind of just sitting over here by yourself."

"I've never been to a party. I don't like it." Louis looked back down then felt her grab his hands, yanking him to his feet. 

"Well that's cause you're over here moping," she giggled. She lead him inside to the kitchen. Niall wasn't there anymore. He watched as she got a small glass and filled it with clear liquid. "Ever taken a shot before?" 

"Um no," Louis gulped. She stuck the glass into his hand and he sniffed it but got nothing. 

"Okay just tip it back and drink all of it in one go," she explained with a smile. "I'm Jenna by the way." He glanced at the glass again and she gently pushed up on the bottom of it until the rim touched his lips. "It may taste bad but you'll get used it after a few." He opened his mouth and instantly regretted doing this. It burned his throat and tasted like shit but he managed to swallow it. 

"Ew," he gagged and Jenna laughed, taking the glass from him. "Ew ew ew." He shook his head quickly and wiped at his tongue with his hand. 

"Told you," she laughed then handed him another one. "Two more then we can get you something better tasting." 

"I don't think I can do that again." He scrunched his nose up. 

"I'll do it with you," she offered and got another glass for herself. "Ready?" She raised her eyebrow and he nodded. He hesitated but took the shot at the same time she did. He gagged again and she laughed again. "You're cute," she grinned then gave him one more shot to take. He braced himself then forced the disgusting liquid down his throat. "There you go!" She laughed and reached down taking his hand. 

"Where are we going now?" He tilted his head. 

"Downstairs. My brother can make you a better tasting drink." He held onto her hand as she weaved through the crowd. She was kind and had a pretty laugh. He also liked her long curly hair, it was exciting. Harry should grow out his hair. 

"Will?" Jenna nudged a guy who was standing by a table of bottles. 

"What?" He turned around and Louis widened his eyes at how pretty he was, too. It must run in the family. 

"I need you to make him a drink." She pulled Louis forward and he gave a half-smile. He then glanced at Jenna and saw her wink. "Oh I think someone called my name, have fun you two!" She laughed and skipped away.

"Sorry about her," Will chuckled. "She's always trying to set me up with people." He rolled his eyes as he started to pour things into a red cup. 

"Set you up for what?" Louis asked and tilted his head. 

"With guys." Will held out the cup to Louis. "I haven't seen you around though. Are you new in town or something?" 

"Um no-I- this is my first party." Louis sipped his drink and let the taste linger on his tongue. It just tasted like lemonade and he liked lemonade very much. 

"Ah, well you picked the right person to hang out with." Will smiled. "What's your name?" 

"Louis." He sipped his drink, again but made sure to drink about half of it to try to get the taste of the shot out of his mouth. 

"Easy killer." Will laughed and gently pulled the cup away from Louis' mouth. "Trying to get blacked out before eleven?"

"What's that?" Louis titled his head. 

"Blacked out?" 

"Yeah."

"When you pass out from too much alcohol," Will explained. His eyes looked Louis up and down before smiling. "How tall are you?" 

"I'm not sure." Louis shrugged. "I'm short though, I know." 

Will laughed at that and stepped around the table. He stood in front of Louis and looked down at him. 

"Okay well I'm about 6'2 so I'd say you're maybe around 5'5." Louis looked up at him and nodded as that sounded about right. "How about you finish that drink then we can go dance?" 

Louis blushed when Will reached out and touched his hip. His fingers gently brushing under Louis' shirt to feel his skin as Louis sipped down the rest of his drink. His mind felt fuzzy and his body was all tingly. 

"Have you ever danced before, Lou?" Will guided Louis to a make shift dance floor where girls were rubbing up against guys. Louis recognized it as grinding. The thing Harry and Niall had been talking about.

"Yeah." Louis nodded and blinked his eyes a few times as the people got all disoriented. He started seeing doubles and the music started to get drowned out. 

Will grabbed Louis' hips and spun him around pulling his bum up against his crotch. Louis gasped as he didn't like how confused he was. His heart was racing and everything felt off balance but he managed to swing his hips anyway. Will's hand roaming around to rest on his stomach since his waist is tiny. 

"You're really hot, Louis." Will pulled him back against his chest about two songs in. His breath against Louis' ears and lips moving to his neck. Louis fluttered his eyelashes and felt his knees buckle. "Bet you're even hotter in bed, yeah?" He moved his hand down his stomach to grope Louis' crotch. Louis widened his eyes and whimpered. "Mmm that's it." Will sucked on Louis' neck and Louis rolled his bum back more feeling the press of Will's penis. Everything was blurry and foggy. "How about we go upstairs?" Will whispered and tugged on Louis' hand. 

Louis stumbled along with him and made it up the flight of the stairs until Niall stopped him. 

"Where are you going?" He raised an eyebrow and took Louis' other hand into his own. 

"Upstairs, he isn't feeling well," Will explained and glared at Niall. 

"I'll take care of him then," Niall said lowly and took Louis under his arm. Louis waved bye to Will then hugged Niall's waist. "Don't wonder off like that with strangers."

"You said meet friends," Louis huffed and playfully bit Niall's shoulder. 

"Well, not like him." Niall sat them down on a couch and pulled out his phone. Louis occupied himself with Niall's car keys. 

About fifteen minutes passed and Niall was on the verge of taping Louis' mouth shut. He wouldn't be quiet. He waved to every single person who walked by. He had a lop-sided smile. He didn't let go of Niall's hand. And he kept trying to bite. 

~

Harry regretted letting Louis roam off to some party by himself but he needed to learn a lesson. Louis isn't as independent as he thinks. He sat outside of the house waiting for Niall and Louis to come outside. They didn't. He even called Niall but didn't get a reply. 

When he walked inside he was hit with the strong smell of weed and alcohol. Everything Louis shouldn't be around. He sighed and looked around for the two pairs of blue eyes. Although, Louis' have Niall's beat by a land slide. 

He wondered around looking through the crowd until he spotted a familiar red beanie. He got closer and saw Louis' lips pressed to Niall's. His heart ached and he curled his fingers into fists. Niall isn't even gay. 

"Louis." Harry walked over and pulled on his shoulder. Niall looked up at him with wide eyes. "Kiss him again and I'll kill you." Harry jabbed his finger at Niall's chest. 

"He kissed me. I'm not even gay." Niall stood up and wiped his lips. 

"Then why didn't you pull away?" Harry narrowed his eyebrows.

"I was trying to. It was just a kiss he's probably sexual frustrated cause you keep him locked up like fucking Cinderella all day." Niall rolled his eyes. Harry clenched his jaw and shook his head. Fuck Niall. He doesn't know what's good for Louis. 

"Come on Louis lets-" Harry turned around but Louis was gone. "Louis?" He spun around looking for the red beanie. "Where'd he go?" Harry turned back to look at Niall. 

"I don't know I was talking to you," Niall huffed then shoved past Harry. 

Harry started to panic so he rushed around the house asking if anyone had seen him. 

"Harry!" He spun around but it's not who he wanted to see. Kendall waved then walked over to him wearing high waisted jeans and basically just a bra. Louis has her body beat by a million. "You never texted me." She frowned and he watched the glaze in her eyes, heard the slur in her voice. 

"I got grounded." He looked around trying to find Louis. 

"Oh, well you're here now." She smirked and ran her hand up his arm. "Heard you're a virgin," she whispered and laces her arms around his neck. Louis beat you to that already. 

"Um yeah." He nodded trying to look past her. He widened his eyes when he spotted the top of the red beanie slip out the back door. "I have to go." He kind of shoved her away and sprinted to the back yard. "Louis!" He yelled and widened his eyes as Louis jumped into the pool. Harry threw his phone to the side and dove in after him. 

The pool was murky and Louis was flailing around gasping for air but only sucking in water. His beanie came off but Harry spotted it floating around so he snatched it quickly. A few people helped them out and Harry shooed everyone away. The beanie was soaked but so was Louis so it didn't matter when he put it over his ears. 

"Lou?" Harry breathed as Louis was coughing up a storm. He gulped and pushed down on Louis' chest until he coughed up water. "You're alright." Harry frowned and pushed Louis' hair off of his forehead. Louis looked up at him with wide eyes before breaking out into a big smile. 

"Harry!" He yelled then coughed again. Harry sighed in relief then helped him up to his feet. "I missed you," Louis whined and tried kissing Harry's cheek but Harry kept nudging his face away. 

"Louis stop," Harry grumbled and held Louis around the waist to keep him balance. 

"Why? I like to kiss you," Louis pouted and hugged Harry's waist. Harry winced as he knows people were looking. "Kiss me!" Louis stuck his lips out. 

"He's super drunk," Harry nervously laughed at the people staring at them. "Louis stop talking please," Harry begged as they were almost to the front door. 

"Who is this?" Kendall smiled and Harry has never wanted to hide in a hole and bury himself alive as much as he did right now. 

"I'm Louis and you're pretty," Louis giggled and nuzzled his face to Harry's shoulder. 

"Aw, I like your friend he's cute," Kendall laughed. 

"She thinks I'm cute, Harry," Louis whispered and Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, everyone is cute now we need to get you home."

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Louis asked and Harry widened his eyes. Kendall chuckled and shook her head. 

"I think I should be the one in Harry's bed tonight," Kendall winked. Harry pursed his lips and glance at Louis seeing his face harden. Please don't talk Louis. Please don't say anything. 

"No. There's no room for you." Louis hissed and Harry chuckled. 

"Oh don't you just love drunks," Harry teased then quickly covered Louis' mouth. He guided them out of the house and Harry picked Louis up once they were outside. 

~

Harry told Louis to be quiet which was equivalent to telling pigs to fly. He slowly pushed the front door open as his mother was asleep. 

"Why are the lights off?" Louis said and Harry shoved his hand over Louis' mouth. 

"Shh!" He said and picked Louis back up so he wouldn't fall trying to walk up the steps. He told Louis to put his own hands on his mouth but instead Louis put his hands over Harry's mouth. It was the most hysterical thing in the world apparently. 

Harry managed to get Louis upstairs and into the bath tub since his clothes were still wet. 

"Am I taking a bath?" Louis asked and turned the water on. Harry cursed and quickly shut it off. 

"No, I'm getting you warm clothes. Now stay there and don't- just don't do anything." Harry ran out of the bathroom and into his room to grab shorts and a hoodie. He came back to Louis pouring shampoo into his had. "Louis!" He hissed and closed the bathroom door. "You aren't showering." He snatched the bottle back then grabbed the bottom of Louis' wet shirt to get the shampoo off of his hands. 

"But I'm dirty."

"No you're just soaking wet." Harry eased Louis' shirt off then ran a towel over his skin. He had to wrestle Louis to get his pants off but he managed. Louis didn't want the shorts so he stayed in the new pair of grey cheeky underwear.

"I'm cold." Louis crossed his arms after pulling the hood up over his ears. Harry was currently ringing out his tail. 

"I know I know." Harry whispered. "We can go to bed after your tail drys." He wrapped the towel around it then sat on the edge of the tub. Louis' hair was starting to dry in all different directions and his eyes looked heavy. "Are you feeling sick at all?" Harry asked then stood up to fill a cup with water.

"No I'm cold." 

"I know that," Harry groaned and handed the cup to Louis. "Drink up, it'll help you in the morning." He sighed and watched Louis gulp down the water. He raised his eyebrow when he saw that Louis' cheeks were filling. "Why aren't you- Louis!" Harry yelled as Louis spit the water back into Harry's face. He burst out laughing and Harry stood up, grabbing a towel to dry off. "Bad." Harry scolded but Louis was laughing too hard to even hear him. Harry sighed and took his phone out to take a picture of Louis laughing so hard. "It wasn't that funny," Harry grinned and sat back down. 

"It was too!" Louis giggled and shook his head. Harry rolled his eyes then reached out to take Louis' hand. 

"How did you like the party?"

"I like you better." Harry blushed and nodded. "A lot better. Parties have too many people and I just need you."

"I need you, too." Harry smiled and moved to sit on the edge of the tub so he was closer. 

"You're my best friend. Do you know that?" Louis sat up and bit to take Harry's hand into both of his. 

"Yeah." Harry leaned down to kiss Louis' hands. "I think maybe we're more than-"

"And I love you a whole bunch. Sometimes at night I kiss your nose cause it's very cute. Do you know I do that?" Louis tilted his head causing his fox ears to raise. 

"I do now," Harry laughed. 

"Do you kiss my nose?" Louis asked. Harry smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Louis' nose. Louis let out a tiny squeak and wiggled his nose. 

"All the time." Harry rubbed behind Louis' ear hoping that could help him to fall asleep. 

"We're gonna be together forever," Louis smiled up at Harry and Harry nodded. His heart ached knowing the impossibility of that happening. "Please don't leave me." Louis' voice softened and Harry met his sad eyes. 

"I'm not gonna leave you. I would never do that Louis." 

"My mom did," Louis pouted then sank down into the tub. "Do you think she's ever gonna come back?" Harry frowned as he remembered when they were little. Louis would always ask about his mom. He spend the first few weeks standing by the woods waiting for her but she never came. Eventually he started to give up. Harry's mom explained that mother's do what's best for their babies and hiding Louis from the hunters was very smart. 

"I'm sure she's looking for you, Lou." Harry pursed his lips. He was slightly scared that Louis would want to go find her. If he did would he go with her or stay with Harry?

"I don't really remember what she looks like anymore." Harry frowned as tears were starting to well up in Louis' eyes. 

"She was probably beautiful just like you," Harry whispered as he scooped Louis up. His tail was a lot fluffier than usual since it had dried a bit. "I bet she has big blue eyes just like you." He tucked the covers over Louis and kissed his forehead. 

"She did," Louis smiled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Her tail was even more orange than mine." 

"I would love to meet her when the chance comes around." Harry played with Louis' fingers. "She has the best son in the world." Louis blushed and scrunched up his nose. He does that when he's shy. 

"I have the best best friend in the world, too." Louis gazed up at Harry with those twinkly blue eyes. 

"Lou?" Harry whispered and bit his lip. "Do you think maybe-maybe we could be boyfriends?" Harry gulped as he just opened up a new wound. They'd have to hide so much more but Harry couldn't deal with Louis continuously calling him a best friend. He wanted more. 

"Boyfriends?" Louis tilted his head. 

"Yeah," Harry nodded then crawled under the covers with Louis. "I could take you out on dates. I know you've always wanted to go to a carnival," Harry whispered as he played with Louis' damp hair. 

"Will you win me a big stuffed animal?" Louis asked and raised his eyebrows. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Harry smirked and watched Louis' eyes. His heart racing as Louis just gazes at him with so much amusement. 

"Will you win a stuffed animal for your boyfriend?"

"Is my boyfriend you?" 

"Yes," Louis' smile took up his entire face and Harry felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. He leaned forward to kiss Louis' smiling lips until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments/kudus! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos!!


End file.
